


The Oscars

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Academy Awards, F/M, Oscars, Photobombing, Red Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend, Benedict Cumberbatch, asks you to accompany him to the Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oscars

Your wonderful best friend, Benedict Cumberbatch invited you to accompany him to the Oscars. Blown away, you hardly knew how to properly accept! He laughed, accepting your stunned expression as a 'yes' and gave you a card with his stylist's information. He was going to take care of everything, from your gown to your hair and make-up.

The night of the Oscars finally arrived and there you were in your lilac Elie Saab satin gown hugging you in all the right places. Benedict hooked your arm around his and the two of you took to the glamorous red carpet, mingling with the other guests and occasionally stopping for Benedict to give a quick interview. Fans kept screaming for Ben and he would cheekily grin and wave in their direction.

"Oh! Ben, look! U2 is here!" You tugged on the sleeve of his black suit and he looked in the same direction as you.

He brought his face down to your ear and whispered, "Dare me to photobomb them?" His eyes glistened with mischief.

"What?!" You couldn't help but laugh. You knew he was super excited to be at the Oscars and it was really bringing out his childish side. "Alright, yeah! I dare you!"

And with that, off he went! He snuck behind the band with their dates, all lined up for photographers. UP he jumped behind them, with his hands above his head, fingers spread in "jazz hands" fashion. He had a grimace across his face, causing you to lose your poise and grace and begin to crack up. You expected him to make his way back to you when again, UP he went! You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment and he nonchalantly made his way back to you as though nothing happened.

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/CateShaw84/media/benphotobomb_zpsa07f3e8e.jpg.html)

"I cannot believe you just did that..." you giggled and reached up to straighten his black tie.

He grinned and sniggered, running his fingers through his hair.

Several hours (and a few photobombs) later, the award ceremony wrapped up and the two of you joined other celebrities at several different after parties. One of your favorite stops was at Madonna's. You slapped Benedict in the arm when you realized you were at Madonna's house! He just laughed and shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

The two of you danced, shared many glasses of champaign and swapped stories with co-stars of his. You absolutely loved getting to know Michael Fassbender, affectionately calling him "Fassy" and making him laugh at the nickname.

The alcohol and late hour were starting to play with your head. Michael had shared a few dances with you and you could see in Ben's eyes that he wasn't at all thrilled. Or at least it seemed that way to you.

"Excuse me, Fassy. Benedict seems to be pouting." You excused yourself and danced your way over to your best friend.

He took your hands and spun you around a few times before pulling you in for a tight hug where you stayed, swaying in his arms until he was ready to call it a night. You said your goodbyes to the new friends you made and made your way to the valet to wait for Ben's car.

The two of you were extremely buzzed and high in spirits. Ben opened the door for you when his car pulled up. You slipped inside and moved over for him.

"Do you want to head home or do you want to stay with me?" Ben appeared to have had a few bottles of liquid courage to ask you such a thing.

You playfully pushed at his chest and he grabbed your hand and held it in place above his heart. "I'm serious," he admitted.

Having been such good friends for so many years, the thought of possibly becoming more excited you. You had a crush on Ben but never acted on it. Often times you thought maybe he liked you more than a friend considering the sexual tension the two of you constantly felt. Other than a kiss on the cheek now and then, neither of you had ever acted on it... until now.

You gulped and felt your face get hot. "O-okay, I'll stay with you."

Immediately you felt your chest tighten. Butterflies furiously flapped away in your stomach and you weren't sure if it was the booze or because you were nervous but you suddenly felt like you needed to puke. You took a deep breath and tried to push your nerves aside.

Ben instructed the driver to head to the hotel instead of back to your house. After the driver confirmed his orders, Ben rolled the divider up for some privacy and shifted in his seat toward your direction.

"I'm having such a fantastic time with you tonight," he told you.

You gave him a smile. "I still can't believe you photobombed U2."

Ben chuckled and you joined in, shaking your head in disbelief.

"But really, thank you Benny, for asking me to accompany you. I had such an amazing time! The Oscars! The flipping Academy Awards!" You gushed and bounced in your seat.

"There's no one else I'd rather have been with. You are a spectacular date and for a minute there I thought I would lose you to Fassbender," he joked.

"Never." You blushed.

You finally arrived to the hotel and he, like the true gentleman he is, opened the car door for you and ushered you in. The doorman at the entrance greeted you with a tip of his hat.

Being so late, or rather early, the lobby was vacant aside from the concierge. You stood side by side waiting for the elevator, stealing glances at each other.

You had no idea what to expect once you reached his suite.

The ding of the elevator made your heart jump and the doors opened. You both stepped in and Ben pressed the button for his floor. The doors began to close, slowly. The second they touched and you began your ascent to the 18th floor, Benedict had his arms around you. His large hands supported your back and he pressed you into him and began kissing your neck. Your hands found their way to the nape of his neck and you encouraged his feather soft kisses by holding him in place.

He whispered your name and you relished in the wonderful sound it made coming from his beautiful mouth. He brought his head back up and you hungrily kissed him good and hard. It was exactly how you imagined kissing him to be. He knew exactly what to do. He was domineering yet respectful.

Your fingers raked through his hair and you gave it a little tug, causing a deep growl to escape Ben. His eyes intense, he glared at you and with a deeper voice than you were used to, said, "Don't do that. Not yet."

Another ding of the elevator announced you had reached Ben's floor. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you along down the corridor in a playful run. Stopping at one of the doors, Ben pulled out his wallet and fumbled for the key. Dropping it, he became frustrated and muttered a few charming curses.

Once the two of you finally made your way inside, you hardly got a good look at the place. Ben had his hands on you, cupping your face and colliding his lips to yours. With Ben guiding you backwards to the bedroom, you were surprised you made it halfway before you tripped in your heels and the both of you stumbled to the floor.

Ben laughed heartily as you picked up your stiletto with the heel hanging off by a thread. You couldn't help but laugh with him. Your stomach hurt from laughing so hard and tears welled up in your eyes. You brushed them away before they could ruin your perfect make-up. Ben stood, still laughing, and helped you up.

You kicked off your other stiletto, becoming significantly shorter than Ben. He lowered his mouth back to yours and before you knew it, he had lifted you ever so lightly by the waist and carried you over to the bed where he gently stood you on the edge in front of him.

You looked down at him and he looked up at you. Standing on the bed made him able to rest his chin on your stomach.

"I'm in love with you. I hope you know that." He watched your face as he said it.

You ran your fingers through his hair and he sighed. "I'm in love with you too, Benny."

Running his fingers up and down your back, he nuzzled his face into the thin satin of your gown. You could feel his breath penetrating the material and it gave you a chill. He kissed your stomach and stepped back.

"Are you cold, darling? Let's warm up."

You stood there and watched him remove his jacket and toss it on the back of a chair. He kicked off his shoes and yanked his socks off before he got to his tie. In just his crisp white dress shirt and black pants, he came back to you and hopped up on the edge of the bed. The sudden bounce of the mattress caught you off balance and you grabbed onto his forearms for support, laughing.

Ben began jumping, causing you to bounce more. "Ben!" You squealed before joining him. Carelessly laughing, you were having the best time of your life; and with your best friend, no less. Someone you loved and who loved you back.

You fell back on the bed and Ben towered over you with a huge smile. You adored the crinkles of his eyes and how they lit up.

Above you, a short but steady dull thud sounded. Someone in the room above Ben's stomped and yelled, "Shut the hell up! It's 3 in the morning!"

Ben jokingly made a shocked face which made you lose it again. You covered your mouth trying to keep your laughter down. Ben reached up and strummed on the ceiling with his hands, to further annoy his upstairs neighbor.

"Ben!" You reached up and grabbed at his shirt to pull him down to you. He kissed you while still laughing.

Suddenly the laughter died down and the kisses became serious. He was on all fours, pinning you to the bed, pressing his lips into yours. You invited him into your mouth and caressed his tongue with your own.

You were beginning to pant, your desire starting to take over your body. You moved your lips to his neck, kissing and nipping, enjoying the deep sounds he made. You heard him say your name, as a warning, and you looked up to face him.

"What's the matter?" You asked.

"I love you, but I don't want to make love to you drunk. Not the first time, anyway." He placed a hand behind your head and kept your eyes fixed on his. "I want you sober. I want you to remember every touch."

You didn't know why, but hearing him say that turned you on even more. You pouted but agreed. He smiled and kissed you again.

A few minutes later after some more heavy kissing, Ben dug through the dresser and pulled out a dark grey shirt with a design of the Brooklyn Bridge on it and tossed it to you. You knew this shirt well. It was one of Benedict's favorites and he wore it often. He turned his back to you and you slipped out of your gorgeous gown and into Ben's shirt. It swallowed you up, but it was perfect for sleeping in.

You climbed into the bed and Ben joined you after stripping down to his boxers. Reaching over you, he turned off the bedside lamp and tucked his arm around you, nuzzling his face into your hair and kissing you good night. Grinning from ear to ear, you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
